1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to managing instructions. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to blocking instructions from a load/store unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer contains many parts. One of the main components of a computer is the processor or central processing unit. Most central processing units are now microprocessors. The microprocessor executes sets of instructions. The sets of instructions are programs. The data that makes up the instructions is contained on the memory of a computer. To have quicker access to the data, a microprocessor typically contains its own register used to store data. A load/store unit moves data in between the register and memory.
The load/store unit detects several conditions in which cause it to reject an instruction on a port. A rejected instruction is usually reissued after at least a couple of cycles. When reissued, the rejected instruction is likely to be rejected again before it finally completes. Therefore, a substantial amount of power is wasted without providing any real benefit.